Nadia Petrova
(Teenager) *Ashlyn Jade Lopez (Child) |first = * Katerina (flashback as a baby) *''I Know What You Did Last Summer |last = *Season Six ||title = *The Devil's Spawn |gender = *Female}} Nadia Petrova'' ('Bulgarian: 'Надя Петрова) is a Vampire and a member of The Travellers. Nadia is also the daughter of Katherine Pierce and Markos. Nadia had spent the last 500 years searching for her mother. She is not very well accustomed to modern American culture and knows about the story of Silas, Amara and Qetsiyah. As a human, Katherine implied that she had been traumatized by the loss of her daughter, and that finding out whether she was alive or not had been of great importance to her. '''Nadia ' is a member of the Petrova Family. History The Vampire Diaries Note: Nadia doesn't appears until Season Five. Season One Nadia is first referenced in Bloodlines, during their road trip to Georgia with the intention of finding more information on the missing Katherine Pierce. Damon tells Elena he believes that Katherine had a child. Season Two Nadia appears in Katerina during a flashback when Katherine gives birth to Nadia, Katherine wants to hold her child just once but her father (Nadia's grandfather) forbids her after having disgraced their family by having an affair and takes Nadia away to a new family. Seasons Three and Four Nadia's status over the course of the 2 seasons is unknown as Katherine never mentioned her child. Season Five Season Six Personality Witch TBA Vampire Nadia is initially described as an emotional and beautiful 20-something who had travelled the world on a mission of vengeance. However, in truth, she had spent the last 500 years searching for her mother, Katherine Pierce, in the hopes of establishing a relationship. She was a member of the Travellers. Like her mother, it's difficult to know who Nadia and Katherine truly love. Nadia killed Gregor, who was thought to be her lover. It's like Katherine, who pretended to be in love with men and used them in her own agenda. On the other hand, both of them have their good sides. Even though they are ruthless from the outside, when they meet each other, they show their softer sides as mother and daughter. Physical Appearance Nadia Petrova is a young strikingly beautiful woman with brown curly hair and deep brown eyes with dark thick lashes, She bares some resemblance to her mother Katherine Pierce, Her brown curly hair, oval shaped face with fine bone structure and large almond-shaped brown eyes. She doesn't use alot of makeup apart from smokey eyes and glossed lips, her beautiful face shows off her natural beauty. She has a keen eye for sensually cut and stylish clothing (like her mother) usually seen wearing gray, white and black tops, leather jackets, with tight fitting pants or jeans (usually black or grey) wich are usually pared with high heeled boots. Relationships *Nadia and Katherine (Mother and Daughter) *Nadia and Markos (Father and Daughter) *Nadia and Gregor (Former Lovers) *Rebekah and Nadia (Had a one night stand/Rivals) *Nadia and Caroline (Enemies) *Matt and Nadia (Complicated) *Nadia and Wes (Enemies) *Enzo and Nadia (Allies) *Elena and Nadia (Ancestor and Descendant/Enemies) Appearances Appearances 'Season Two' *''Katerina'' (flashback as a baby) 'Season Five' *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Fpr Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''The Begginning of the End'' *''All Hell Breaks Loose'' *''My Haunted Heart'' *''Point of No Return'' *''End of Days'' Trivia *Nadia is the first female LBGT character to appear in the series, Caroline's father Bill holds the tile of being the first LBGT character to appear ever and first LBGT male character. *Over the course of Season Five, Nadia met and/or interacted with all the main characters from the series except for Jenna Sommers and Alaric Saltzman. *Nadia is the first main character besides, Elena, Stefan and Damon that appears in every episode of a season and is also the first since Alaric to be promoted to series regular mid-season. **Nadia is also the only one that appears physically and has lines while Katherine and Wes Maxfield also appeared in every episode of Season Five but Katherine appeared in 2 only via archive footage and in 1 episode only her voice is heard, Wes appears in every episode but like Katherine, he has a voice-only appearance and has 2 episodes where he physically appears but does not speak. *Nadia has a strong hatred towards the werewolf species and claims to have leaded several werewolf genocides, Nadia claims Europe has been "Werewolf free" since the destruction of the wall of Berlin. *Nadia claims to have never been in America until she and Gregor were sent on Markos's orders, probably explaining the reason Nadia failed to find Katherine as Nadia herself said she looked for Katherine only in Europe. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:LBGT Characters Category:Petrova Family Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural Category:The Travellers Category:Antagonists